Time For A Hero Part 1
This is the eleventh episode of Jon: Ultimate Adventures. This is season 2, episode 1. Plot This takes place two weeks after Jon returns from Ben Prime's Universe. We see an audience sitting in a TV studio, April is in the audience. Jon is sitting next to the presenter, Miles. Miles: So Jon, the thing on everyone's mind; you've been back for two weeks but you haven't told the public where you went. Jon: I can put all the public's mind at rest. Over my three month absence, I have been in a parallel universe. Well pretty parallel. Miles: So they do exist? Jon: Yes. Miles: Now as I understand it, for the people in America, they can visit you somewhere for autograph? Jon: Yes, I am going to Bellwood tomorrow for an autograph signing. I will also be doing on in London by the end of the week. Details will be released soon on my Twitter and Facebook. The screen turns dark and when the scene comes back, Jon and April have retrieved their bags from the baggage collection at the airport near Bellwood, in the afternoon. When Jon and April enter the main lobby, pictures are taken. Flashes from cameras happen everywhere. Max Tennyson, from Jon's Dimension, is waiting for them. Jon and April go to him. Jon: Nice to see you Mr. Tennyson. Max: I've told you, call me Max. Voice: Hey, stop! We see a man with a stolen handbag running away from police. He is heading towards Jon and April, not seeing them. Jon: April, you want to handle this? April: Sure. April leaves her bag by Jon. She stands in front of the handbag robber and he continues to run towards her smirking. April absorbs the material on the floor, runs towards him and punches him in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees, in pain. The police then arrest him and thank April. April then returns to Human form. Max: What the? April: Yeah, we can explain on the way to Bellwood. They are now in the Rust Bucket heading towards Bellwood. Max is driving, since its his ride, with Jon and April sitting at the table. They are all having a conversation. Max: Ah, so that's what happened. April: Yeah, so it turns out I was Osmosian from the beginning. Jon: And now, you and I will be a team. Max stops the Rust Bucket suddenly. Jon walks to the front. Jon: Why the sharp stop? Max: No idea. We see Trumbipulor throwing a car into a building, it has no one in it. Jon: Where's Ben? Max: Apparently, on a date. Jon: Ah, with Ester. 5 months now. April: How far are we away from the Plumber base? Max: An hour. But longer with this happening. Jon runs to the door, gets out and jumps on top of the car next to him and then on top of the Rust Bucket. Jon: Hey, elephant dude. Trumbipulor looks towards him. Trumbipulor: What?! Jon: You good or bad? Trumbipulor: What kinda questions that kiddo. Jon: Just answer the question elephant. Trumbipulor: Bad, duh! Jon: Ah, that makes it a lot easier. What's your name? Trumbipulor: Trumbipulor! You never heard of me? Jon: Dude, I'm from London. Jon jumps up and lands on the pavement. He runs towards Trumbipulor. Jon (while running): Right, big elephant dude. Big ears. Easy. Jon, who is still running towards Trumbipulor, hits the Ultimatrix and turns into Echo Echo. He copies himself and screams into Trumbipulor's ear. Trumbipulor falls over and holds his ears. Echo Echo hits the Ultimatrix symbol and turns into Diamondhead and puts diamond cuffs on him. Diamondhead: All done. The scene goes to the Plumber base where Rook and some Plumbers are waiting. Jon, April and Max walk out of the Rust Bucket. Jon sees the Plumbers struggling and turns into Four Arms. He picks up Trumbipulor and carries him to his cell. A few moments later Four Arms returns and hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts into Jon. Rook: Nice going there. Jon: Thanks. Max: Taking Trumbipulor down like you did was good. Shame Ben is still on his date. April: I thought the Plumbers monitored the city. Max: They do, and? Jon: Yet they never saw Trumbipulor trashing Bellwood. Rook: Our best minds are on the case. The shot shows Blukic and Driba, who are both thin, they are still as dumb as the main timeline counterparts. They seems to be having trouble with the system. Blukic: This is your fault Driba. Driba: Mine, its yours. Jon shakes his head and turns into Grey Matter, goes to the cables and fixes the problem. The Plumber screens are now back on. The Ultimatrix times out reverting Grey Matter into Jon. Jon: Still can't believe you have them two. April: Who are they? Jon: Galvans. They are meant to be more intelligent than Humans. Blukic: We are. Jon looks at them blankly. Blukic and Driba walk away. The scene moves into sleeping quarters for Jon and April for their stay in Bellwood. Rook is there showing Jon and April. Rook: I'm sorry you do not have more fancy quarters. Jon: Its fine Rook, thanks. April: I like it. The scene then moves to the night. Jon is in his bed on the left side of the room and April is on the right side of the room in her bed. They are both still awake. April: Jon, you awake? Jon: Yeah, what's up? April: How do you keep calm with everybody. Your famous and the press must annoy you. Jon: The press can get annoying. April: What else were you doing in the other Universe? Jon: I was training in hand to hand combat by Rook there and Max trained me to know my alien powers better. Didn't get to work on Anargy before you appeared though. Let alone Hidieye and Ulticon. April (teary): I shouldn't have, I wouldn't have put you in that two day coma. Jon: Hey sis, its okay. I will always protect you. Though I will need to train you in using your powers. April: Uh huh. I'm still relying on this bracelet. Jon: Yet it hasn't activated yet. April: True. Jon: Look, its eleven. I got to be up at 7 to be at the town hall at 8. April: I can't go with you? Jon: You can, I thought you'd find it boring though. April: Nah, well I don't think so. See you at 7. The scene moves to the town hall in Bellwood. Jon is sitting at a table signing autographs and April is at the camera taking pictures. While Jon is doing autographs, some people ask if they can have a picture as well. Jon agrees. Towards 2pm, a few people are remaining. A women walks up with her child and ask Jon for a picture as Shocksquatch. Jon turns into Shocksquatch, April takes the picture, prints it out and gives it to them. Shocksquatch hits the Ultimatrix and turns back into Jon, who is now waiting for the next person in the line. The person is Ester, who wants Jon's autograph and nothing more. She waits at the side as Rook moves to Jon for his autograph. A few minutes later the room has nothing in it apart from Jon, April, Ester and Rook. April: That went well. Jon: Bit more than I expected, thought they'd prefer Ben. Ester: You're a world known celebrity. Ben is only nation known. Rook: Ester has a point. People would prefer to see you over Ben. Before Jon can reply, a portal opens and Paradox enters the room. Paradox: Hello everyone. Jon: Paradox, only been two weeks since we last met. Paradox: Ah yes, or will it be two weeks into the future. Time travel is a pain. Rook: What can we do for you Mr. Paradox. Paradox: Well. Before Paradox can continue, a blast happens outside by the doors and they fly inwards and land near Jon. Mystrix floats in. Paradox: Ah, right on time. See you after. Paradox leaves through his time portal. Rook: Who is that? Jon: This is Mystrix, she is a powerful Anodite. Mystrix: You better know it, I beat you before. Jon: I thought you were from the Prime Universe? Mystrix: I was trapped there 3 years ago. April: And you've only recently been able to come back. Mystrix: Correct, and now you are going to die Jon. Jon: We'll see. April absorbs the ground. Jon signals her to protect Ester and Rook. April moves to them and creates a steel sheet to protect them. Jon looks at Mystrix, and then goes to the Ultimatrix and selects Anargy via hologram and presses the core down and transforms into Anargy. Anargy: Anargy! Anodite VS Anodite. Mystrix: You weren't powerful last time we met. Anargy: Been two weeks love. Mystrix fires multiple mana blasts at Anargy, and he dodges a few of them and absorbs the rest. Anargy fires a mana beam from his chest and Mystrix flies into the wall and then disappears. Paradox returns via portal. April, Rook and Ester move from behind the steel cover. Paradox: Ah, you survived then. Anargy: Please Paradox, have more faith. Ester: Who was that? April: Jon said who is was. Rook: He only said she was an Anodite and said he thought she was from this Prime Universe. Ester: What is this Prime Universe? Paradox: Its the single Universe which branched off into multiple versions when Ben got the Omnitrix. Anargy: April and I don't exist in the Prime Universe, but you two do. Rook: I'm getting a time headache. Anargy: You get that a lot, I do when Paradox arrives. Paradox: Fair reaction. Paradox creates a portal. Paradox: Coming? April: Where? Anargy: When you are with Paradox, where is never the question. The question is when. Paradox: So you do listen Mr. Marron. They all enter the portal and end up at Mr. Baumann's store. Paradox: Here we are then. Anargy: What are we doing here? Paradox: At this point in time, something is meant to happen which you four are involved in. Cheerio. Paradox enters the portal and disappears. The portal closes. The four head to the counter but Mr. Baumann isn't there. Anargy: Where is Mr. Baumann? Rook: Holiday. April: Ah. Ben Tennyson enters. Ester gets up and goes towards him. They kiss and then hug. Ben looks at Anargy, not noticing the Ultimatrix symbol. Ben: You here to cause trouble? Anargy: Huh? April: You're still in Anodite form. Anargy: Ah, so I am. Anargy hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts into Jon. Ben and Jon fist pump. Ben: Cool alien. So you can transform into an Anodite now. Jon: And a few others. Rook: So, how did you know to meet us here Ben? Ben: I just came here, I didn't expect to see you guys. Jon: Fair enough then. So how long have you and Ester been together now? Ester: 5 months, 6 next Tuesday. April: Congrats. Jon: How are you and Brand doing? April: We broke up. Rook: I'm sorry to hear that April. A purple portal appears and Eon and his servants walk out of it. Jon: Who is that? Ben: You haven't met him yet. Eon: I haven't seen him before either. Jon: Introductions then. I'm Jon, I'm a hero. Eon: And I'm Eon. Villain. Ester: What is his power? Ben: He can disintegrate stuff by accelerating time. Jon: Well he's had a chance to do so, but he hasn't as of yet. Eon: I want to test you. Servants attack! Jon: Lame! April absorbs the metal counter and becomes metal in form. Ben: Huh? Eon: An Osmosian? Interesting. Jon: Meant to tell you, sometime. Ben: Well I'm going to show you Rath. Ben hits Omnitrix down and gets Clockwork. Jon shakes his head and hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Jury Rigg. Jon's Jury Rigg is dark brown and wears a blue outfit. The Ultimatrix Symbol is on his chest. Rook looks at Jon. Rook: Jury Rigg? What are you going to fix? Jury Rigg: Its better than a clock! April: Not the alien you were going for then. Jury Rigg: Shut up! Jury Rigg sees some dismantled machinery at the side and runs to it. Eon's servants go towards Clockwork, Rook, Ester and April. Ester and Rook defeat the servants who went after them easily. Clockwork is having some trouble since he is slow moving. April is also having trouble since she hasn't used her powers much. Rook is about to use his proto-tool but an energy blast shoots Eon's servants off Clockwork and April. Clockwork gets up. Clockwork: This is mean. Jury Rigg: How? I make machine you choose time clock thing. Jon sees Eon charge his time ray. Jury Rigg: Ben, watch out. Clockwork sees Eon and aims his own time beam at him. There is an explosion and Eon and his servants are gone. Both the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix time out turning Clockwork into Ben and Jury Rigg into Jon. Ester: You sucked there Ben. Ben: Sorry, the Omnitrix gave me Clockwork and not Rath. A purple portal appears above Jon and he is dragged into it. Before anyone else can follow the portal closes. Jon awakens in a destroyed realm. He looks around and sees someone familiar. He walks towards him and find out its his cousin Jack. Jack is 20, 6 foot 3. He has brown hair, he wears a grey top and wears blue jeans. Jon: Jack? Jack: Jon? Long time. Eon shows himself. Eon: What a touching moment. Who'd have known you two knew each other. Jack: We are cousins actually decayed traveller. Eon: My name is Eon! Jon: I'm going towards decayed traveller. Eon: Mock me while you can. In this realm, you are not in Paradox's reach. You will burn here. Eon fires a cannon at Jon and Jack. When the beam hits them a bright light happens. While the light is happening: Eon: Hahaha. The Time War will continue! TO BE CONTINUED Major Events * The second season begins * Ben, Rook, Ester, Max, Blukic and Driba all make their first appearance, since we are now in Jon's Dimension * Jack and Miles makes their debut * Jack is revealed to be Jon and April's cousin * Trumbipulor, Eon and Eon's servants make their debut * Four Arms, Jury Rigg and Grey Matter makes their debut by Jon * Ben Tennyson (Jon's Dimension) uses Clockwork for the first time, though he was meant to use Rath * Jon reveals he is from London. This also means April is and they were both born there * Ester and Ben are confirmed to be going out in Jon's Dimension, and have been for 5 months, almost 6 Characters * Jon Marron * April Marron * Ben Tennyson (Jon's Dimension; First Appearance) * Max Tennyson (Jon's Dimension; First Appearance) * Ester (Jon's Dimension; First Appearance) * Rook (Jon's Dimension; First Appearance) * Miles (First Appearance) * Jack (First Appearance) * Blukic (Jon's Dimension; First Appearance) * Driba (Jon's Dimension; First Appearance) Villains * Eon (First Appearance) * Eon's Servants (First Appearance) * Trumbipulor (First Appearance) * Mystrix Aliens Used Jon * Echo Echo (cameo) * Diamondhead (cameo) * Four Arms (cameo) * Grey Matter (First Appearance; cameo) * Shocksquatch (cameo) * Anargy * Jury Rigg (First Appearance) Ben (Jon's Dimension) * Clockwork (First Appearance; intended alien Rath) Trivia * Jack was originally meant to be 25/26, but this was scrapped as a person of this age wouldn't hang around younger people. * April is revealed to have had a boyfriend, but they broke up sometime in the three months Jon was in the Prime Universe * Jon is known as world wide celebrity Category:Episodes